Reina del Ring: Camino a la cima
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Sakura ya no era una niña, pero vivía por el sueño y la promesa que se había hecho cuando lo era "¡Yo quiero ser la mejor boxeadora de todas!". Estaba dispuesta a coronarse como la Reina del Ring/ Continuación de Reina del Ring


El futuro de Reina del Ring se encuentra en este texto, comienzo con eso porque se para el momento que muchos lean esto ya no habrán capítulos de Reina del Ring este fic, solo este único documento para poder mantener Reina del Ring aquí el mayor tiempo posible y no borrar todos los comentarios que me han entregado. Mi única petición es que por favor lean este documento hasta el final, como dije, el futuro de Reina del Ring se encuentra aquí.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por leer este fic, como siempre dije y sigo diciendo, Reina del Ring es mi orgullo, es el proyecto más largo que alguna vez me he planteado y es uno al que siempre regreso sin importar cuanto tiempo esté ausente.

Quiero enviar un saludo y agradecimiento especial a Kar0 Omikami, NicoleAnimes, Bway-Girl25 y JoUpY.M.

No sé si leerán esto, pero lo crean o no, ustedes cuatro fueron quienes me impulsaron a seguir, ya que, cuando publíque Reina del ring, por más emocionado que me encontraba con esta historia, sentí algo de miedo con mi primer capítulo y no sabía que sí sería muy bien recibida, recibir sus reviews a menos de 24 horas de publicarla me generaron mucha emoción.

La razón de esto es simple, Reina del Ring jamás fue pensada como una historia romántica, tiene y seguirá teniendo sus momentos, pero no es el foco principal, es el boxeo, siendo el primer capítulo algo tan casual como el encuentro de un hombre en sus treintas con una niña de solo siete años logré llegarles y conseguir sus reviews. Por ello les agradezco inmensamente.

También quiero agradecer a una gran amiga, Crimela, una gran compañera del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y alguien que considero una amiga aquí en FF, y que siguió esta historia tanto como pudo. No sé si aún estará activa en el mundo del Fanfic, casi ni la veo, pero aun así; gracias…

Sé que etas palabras les causaran un cierto escalofrío, dirán que me retiro, que Reina del Ring morirá y jamás conocerán el final de esta historia… pues se equivocan, y es algo que dejé en claro atrás:

" _La razón de esto es simple, Reina del Ring jamás fue pensada como una historia romántica,_ _ **tiene y seguirá teniendo sus momentos**_ _, pero no es el foco principal, es el boxeo"_

Como ven, hablo a futuro, Reina del Ring sigue viva, eso lo pueden tener por seguro.

No sé si seguiré como Fanficker debido a circunstancias, pero no significa haya perdido el gusto por escribir, ni tampoco por Reina del Ring.

Esta historia sigue viva… pero ya no será un Fic, ni tampoco tendrá personajes de Naruto; así es… voy a convertir Reina del Ring en un historia propia, original; que deseo llevar a los estantes y la puedan tener en físico. Es el futuro que quiero para esta niña mía.

Por ello mismo tengo que eliminar los capítulos, para evitar spoilers para quienes vayan a comenzar a leer mi historia y crean que va a continuar tal cual está aquí escrita.

Así es, estoy reescribiendo Reina del Ring, no estoy cambiando los nombres de los personajes y listo **¡No!** Es un proyecto que sigue la misma historia: Una niña que su meta es subirse al ring y ser la campeona absoluta del mundo. Aunque parte de la historia que conoce seguria igual, habran muchos cambios, sin mencionar MUCHO más de lo que se imaginan.

El proyecto sigue siendo tan monstruoso como lo ha sido la original, y solo para que tengan una idea… solo lo que sería el primer libro, Reina del Ring, Inicios. No llega ni a la mitad de los eventos que mostré alguna vez en mi primer fic de Reina del Ring… y tiene más capítulos que la historia original.

Para el momento que lean esto ya tendré publicado en Wattpad y fictionpress el primer capítulo de Reina del Ring… y sí, tengo que hacerlo de esta manera por ahora, hacerle publicidad a Reina del Ring de esta forma hasta que pueda llevarla a físico. Sera este, mi perfil de Fanfiction el que sirva de referencia para que sepan donde he publicado Reina del Ring, si la encuentran en alguna otra parte, no he sido yo quien la ha publicado ahí. Encontraran los Links en mi perfil.

Y bueno… esto es todo, espero seguir leyendo de ustedes y espero sigan deseando leer Reina del Ring, porque la seguiré escribiendo y como siempre he dicho, es una historia que conocerán su final. ¡Eso pueden tenerlo pos seguro!

Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo ArcanaMoon, cuídense y hasta la próxima :)


End file.
